Hériter forcé
by nekopath
Summary: Harry Potter… tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux plus rien, tu es juste une loque bonne à jeter… Mais il est dommage de laisser une lignée de sang-pur si ancienne s'éteindre…
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter son univers et jouer avec ses protagonistes.

Attention : présence de violence plus ou moins explicite d'où le classé M dans le doute

Ceci est ma toute première fic que je me décide à écrire, soyez indulgent mais je suis ouverte à toute critique _constructive_.

Merci à sœur d'avoir pris sur son temps pour lire et corriger la quantité astronomiques de fautes que je fais ^^

 **sS/En gras/Ss** : parole en fourchelangue

.

* * *

.

Voldemort jubilait.

Tout allait comme il le voulait depuis son échec cuisant au ministère de la magie.

Il avait eu de la chance qu'aucun de ses mangemorts ne se fasse attraper dans sa tentative à avoir la prophétie. Et grâce à cela, le ministère jouait encore l'autruche et refusait de croire à son retour, un bon point pour lui, et lui laissant tout le temps pour modifier en profondeur l'organisation de ses partisans.

Déjà, il se devait de conserver publiquement l'intégrité de ses partisans agissant à visage découvert, notamment au ministère, histoire de leur donner plus de crédibilité et de pouvoir dans leurs actes que ce soit manipulation, pot de vin ou autres. Donc se devait de ne pas les mettre en première ligne en combat, voire pas du tout. De ce fait, il plaça Lucius Malfoy en tant que gestionnaire de ses finances et de l'administratif, avec sous son commandement les autres mangemorts dans le même cas que lui. Il ne verrait plus de combat, à part des joutes verbales. Son couard de fils, Draco Malfoy, suivrait son père qui le formerait à prendre sa succession. Laisser le garçon ailleurs que dans les sphères administratives serait juste une catastrophe, et dans un combat il se ferait tuer trop facilement selon le lord.

Grâce à ça, Voldemort pu voir avec plaisir son « budget guerre » augmenter significativement.

Ensuite, il se trouva un nouveau maitre des potions car n'avoir que Severus n'était pas sûr. Surtout qu'il doutait au peu de son espion et il hésitait beaucoup à lui parler de ses projets de création de potions car une grande majorité de ses expérimentations étaient à l'opposé de l'éthique du sorcier lambda.

Par contre Mr Faust, qui était ce fameux nouveau maitre des potions, ne risquait pas de faire la fine bouche… Celui-ci avait en effet perdu son titre en raison de sa passion pour les mixtures les plus horribles. Le seigneur noir repensait en particulier à cette recette intéressante : celle qui ronge de l'intérieur. Le plus original, selon l'héritier de Serpentard, était qu'il élaborait ses créations en les testant sur des humains…. Généralement non consentants, cela allait de soi ! Or, quand le lord noir lui avait sa proposition, avec cobayes à foisons ajoutés avec l'offre, Mr Faust ne sut dire non. Il avait donc un maitre des potions, Severus Rogue, qui gérait le coté potion classique et soin, et de l'autre Faust qui travaillait avec son seigneur sur les potions les plus sombres.

Voldemort réorganisa ses mangemorts par spécialité : chacun verrait son don utilisé à bon escient. Il créa de ce fait différentes catégories au sein de ses hommes, avec plusieurs grades en fonctions de leur puissance, résultat et fidélité au lord.

Comme il avait laissé la gestion administrative à Lucius, une fois son remaniement de personnel fini, le seigneur des ténèbres pu enfin travailler sur ses nouveaux objectifs.

Quand il s'agissait de prévoir les attaques, il s'entourait de son _cercle combattant_. C'est-à-dire : Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange mais aussi Alectro Carrow et son frère Amycus, en qui il avait pleinement confiance.

Au final pour simplifier la gestion il avait créé plusieurs cercles qui ne rassemblaient qu'une seule discipline, telle que celui des combattants, de l'administration, des potions, de la médicomagie, de la formation…etc… Et il avait fait en sort que ce soit un ou plusieurs membres de ses favoris qui gèrent les cercles. En bref, il avait instauré une nouvelle organisation qui marchait très bien et qui lui permit de faire un retour triomphant sur le devant de la scène.

Chaque attaque était couronnée de succès à son grand plaisir et prenant l'ordre du phénix par surprise.

Mais le meilleur : il avait enfin ce foutu survivant au fond d'un cachot !


	2. chap 1 : Arrivée

Merci pour ses quelques reviews, voici pour ce 1 août le premier chapitre.

Je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois par mois (peut être deux si j'avance bien dans l'écriture et que la correction suis aussi vite ^^) car l'histoire est toujours en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

.

 **sS/En gras/Ss** : parole en fourchelangue

.

* * *

.

Harry se fit réveiller brusquement par un seau d'eau glacée envoyé par cette chère Bellatrix qui le regardait d'un air satisfait.

« Je pense que l'heure de la sieste est fini petit bébé Potter ! »

« Il est même l'heure de faire de l'exercice » rajouta son mari Rodolphus à ses côtés.

« Surtout que le maître nous a laissés champs libre pour un petit échauffement ! » jubila Bellatrix

Harry avait le pressentiment que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais il se devait d'être fort, il était le _Survivant_ , celui-qui-avait-vaincu-une-première-fois celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qu'on attendait qu'il le refasse encore au nom d'une foutue prophétie.

Harry jeta aux Lestrange un regard de défit, ils ne lui faisaient pas peur ni leur serpent de maitre.

Bellatrix, dont la baquette la démangeait, n'apprécia pas cette insolence.

« Je vais t'apprendre à respecter les plus forts dont notre maitre en fait partie ! Endoloris !»

Harry senti comme des millions d'aiguilles venir de se planter dans tous ses nerfs. Il serra les dents à s'en casser l'émail, refusant de lui faire plaisir et de crier.

Bellatrix s'acharna sur lui encore quelques minutes, mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, elle se devait de le garder sain d'esprit. Elle décida avec son mari lui lancer d'autres sorts assez noirs de torture, mais le jeune Potter ne desserra pas les mâchoires malgré les entailles et les os brisés. Il trouva même le moyen de lui lancer un sourire de défit, comme s'il la trouvait pathétique.

« Tu riras moins quand le maitre arriva, bébé Potter.. »

Après un dernier regard, elle sortit avec son époux.

Harry se laissa choir au sol une fois la porte fermée. Il se sentait vidé et tout endolori. Et dire que ce n'était que le début et Voldemort ne s'était pas encore pointé. Il se mit en boule dans un coin de sa cellule, essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur et une position confortable malgré ses premières – il n'en doutait pas - blessures et déjà une jambe brisée. Ils semblaient avoir eu la main légère pour son son premier jour, il n'avait pas souvenir que ce soit leur façon de procéder habituelle. Comme c'était aimable de leur part pensa-t-il avec sarcasme.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un inconscient. Il aurait dû plus souvent écouter Alastor Maugrey avec son _VIGILANCE CONSTANTE_ ! Il tenta de se rappeler les circonstances qui l'avaient mené au cachot du lord obscur.

Après son passage catastrophique au ministère de la magie et la perte de son parrain, dont il se sentait responsable, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dévoilé la prophétie qui le liait lui et Voldemort.

Au cours de sa 6ème année à Poudlard, il avait eu droit une sorte de jeu de piste pour découvrir que ce très cher Tom Jedusor avait créé des Horcruxes. Le directeur avait préféré le laisser chercher par ses propres moyens. En effet il se devait de surveiller le mage noir, car selon lui il n'allait pas tarder à faire son entrée en scène. De ce fait il était constamment en train d'essayer de rassembler d'autres partisans pour son ordre du phénix, et n'avait donc pas de temps à consacrer à son cher _survivant_.

Après les fêtes de Noel, voyant que Voldemort ne se décidait pas à sortir de sa tanière, mais aussi qu'Harry avait élucidé l'énigme des horcruxes, Albus se décida à chercher avec son élève les potentiels artefacts sélectionnés pour abriter un morceau d'âme. Vers la fin de l'année, ils partirent à la recherche du médaillon et de la bague de Salazar Serpentard. Malheureusement, la bague avait été récupérée. Le médaillon, volé par Regulus Black, avait été réclamé par Bellatrix à Kreattur l'elfe de maison qui se fit une joie de lui donner. Il avait été heureux d'aider une si grande sang-pur comme le disait sa maitresse Walburga Black. Ils en déduisirent que Tom les avait repris.

La disparition des horcruxes et le rapport de Severus Rogue sur la réorganisation des partisans par Voldemort ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

C'est en mai que les mangemorts firent leur retour en grande pompe, écrasant le moindre sorcier leur résistant et tuant tout moldu, né-moldu et même parfois sang-mêlé qui leur passaient sous le nez. Les attaques étaient des plus violentes. L'ordre du phénix peinait à combattre face à cette force et se mit à tenter de limiter les morts lors des massacres plutôt que de chercher à capturer les adversaires. Surtout que dès qu'un homme était stupefixé, très rapidement quelqu'un arrivait pour le réveiller pour reprendre le combat aussi vite. Ils étaient beaucoup trop organisés. Malheureusement, les membres de l'ordre se doutaient qu'avec une telle politique ils allaient perdre petit à petit du terrain face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il leur fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen d'éliminer le terrible mage noire.

C'est pourquoi à la fin de l'année, Dumbledore insista sur l'importance qu'Harry reste cacher dans sa famille, les Dursley, au moins jusqu'à ses 17ans, passé cette date la protection du sang disparaitrait. Le professeur avait même mis en place un moyen pour l'évacuer 24h en avance, car il était persuadé que le lord noir allait tenter de le capturer une fois la protection tombée. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, aucune attaque ne survint, ni pendant leur fuite en direction du 12 square Grimmaurd ni chez ses relatifs après ses 17ans.

Pour la 2ème fois en moins d'un an, les suppositions du Grand Albus Dumbledore se révélèrent fausses. Harry se mit même à croire que Voldemort s'était totalement désintéressé de lui. C'est là qu'il se trompait.

Deux semaines avant la rentrée des classes, Harry était parti avec ses amis au chemin de Traverse pour faire ses achats scolaires, entouré de deux membres de l'ordre du phénix, Nymphadora Tonk et Arthur Weasley. Ils avaient été totalement insouciants, comme s'ils se sentaient intouchables. Quand soudain, une explosion retentit dans la rue et une masse de personnes masquées apparurent attaquant de partout. Dans la cohue, Harry perdit son groupe et tenta de combattre. Mais il eut à peine le temps de lancer 3-4 sorts qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait ici… à se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui de s'entrainer cet été plutôt que jouer avec les Weasley et Hermione. Surtout que Remus semblait lui faire la tête depuis le passage de Sirius à travers le voile, comme s'il jugeait que c'était en parti la faute d'Harry et qu'il devait faire pénitence. Donc il n'était pas là pour le motiver à s'entrainer.

Il aurait dû se douter que Voldemort n'oubliait jamais. Sur ses pensées, il réussit à s'endormir dans le froid humide des cachots du repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

/

Le lendemain, Harry eu droit au même type de réveil : de l'eau glacée en plein visage. A une différence près qu'il n'était plus dans sa petite cellule mais dans une plus grande et lui enchainé au mur par des fers aux poignets, les bras en croix et ses pieds touchant tout juste le sol.

Bellatrix était présente, un grand sourire malveillant plaqué sur le visage, avec le frère et la sœur Carrow. Alecto s'approcha d'Harry, baguette au point.

« Il parait que Bellatrix n'a pas réussi à te tirer le moindre cri hier, comme c'est regrettable. Et si nous essayions mon frère ? »

Et sur ses belles paroles, les Carrow se mirent à le torturer à tour de rôle, allant du classique _Doloris_ à d'autres sorts un peu plus innovant de magie noire. Mais comme la veille, Harry ne desserra pas les dents.

A la fin de la journée, le jeune Potter pendait lamentablement à ses chaines, les lèvres en sang à force de se les avoir mordues. Mais il était fier de lui car pas un cri ne lui avait été arraché, à peine un petit gémissement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, nous avons jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour essayer de le faire crier. Mais de toute façon une fois que le maitre sera là, il ne pourra pas les retenir, il ne pourra plus que supplier ! » Déclara Rodolphus qui venait d'arriver, comme pour consoler sa femme. Il venait apporter un morceau de pain et une cruche d'eau histoire que le garçon-qui-à-survécut survive un peu plus longtemps.

Avant de partir des cachots, Amycus lança un sort sur les chaines qui se déroulèrent, laissant tomber le garçon au sol avec tout juste assez de longueur pour attraper sa maigre pitance.

/

La semaine se déroula de la même manière : réveil à l'eau glacée s'il n'était pas debout à l'arrivé des mangemorts, les chaines qui s'enroulaient dans le mur et le forçant à être debout, tortures diverses et enfin un morceau de pain et un peu d'eau histoire de le tenir un minimum en vie. Pour le moment, il n'avait été torturé que par Bellatrix, les deux frères Lestrange et les Carrow, le cercle de guerre de Voldemort. Comme si seul eux cinq étaient au courant de sa présence ici, où il semblait être le seul prisonnier, car il n'entendait aucune autre personne dans les cachots.

Pour le moment, Harry tenait bon et réussissait à ne laisser passer que des gémissements. Mais il se doutait que cela ne durerait pas. Surtout avec l'arrivée de _leur maitre_ …


	3. Chap 2 : Torture

.

 **sS/En gras/Ss** : parole en fourchelangue

.

* * *

.

Une semaine après son arrivé, Harry ne fût pas réveillé par de l'eau glacée mais eut la surprise d'être observé par un homme de grande stature dégageant une forte aura noire de pouvoir et de charisme. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns, une peau blafarde et le plus marquant des yeux à la pupille fendu verticalement, les iris rouges tirant sur le noir. En se concentrant assez, Harry lui trouva un coté assez reptilien dans ses traits, notamment avec ce nez fin. Le garçon ne sut dire si c'était un bel homme, mais il se dégageait de sa personne une telle fascination qu'il était dur de ne pas le contempler. Déterminer son âge était hasardeux mais Harry ne lui donnait pas trente ans.

« Bellatrix semble contrariée par ton absence de cris mon **ssS/cher survivant/Sss** »

En entendant le fourchelangue, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait devant lui Voldemort. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il y a un an, celui-ci avait un physique de serpent très marqué alors que maintenant il n'en restait que quelques traces comme les yeux rouges fendus.

Le seigneur noir se délectait de la stupeur du garçon, il avait hâte de _jouer_ avec lui.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon cher… nous allons régler ce problème rapidement »

C'est en terminant sur ces paroles sibyllines que le mage noir lui lança un _doloris_ des plus douloureux. Il était vraiment d'un niveau supérieur à ceux que lui avait envoyés Bellatrix. Voldemort enchaina, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, avec une multitude de sorts qui eut finalement raison de la résistance d'Harry.

Voldemort se faisait plaisir à entendre ces cris tout au long de la semaine, parfois accompagné des mangemorts de son fidèle _cercle de guerre_ , qui appréciait et commentait le spectacle offert par leur maitre, quand ils n'y participaient pas aussi.

Pour faire durer le plaisir, le seigneur noir avait imposé que le dimanche serait un jour de _récupération_ pour le Survivant, lui donnant même des potions - toutes infectes soit dit en passant - pour l'aider à se remettre en forme.

/

Les séances de torture à coup de sortilège continuèrent ainsi, tout le mois de septembre, laissant Harry tremblant à cause des doloris et de toutes les douleurs occasionnées par ses bourreaux. Mais avec le temps il commençait à s'habituer aux châtiments, criant de moins en moins au grand malheur de Bellatrix.

Voldemort s'en aperçu mais ne s'en formalisa pas, la torture ne faisait que commencer et il avait d'autres idées.

La première était de toucher au mental. Pour cela il avait prévu de lui faire un petit check-up chaque fin de mois sur le monde extérieur, histoire de lui montrer l'avis négatif, accentué par ses partisans, du public à propos de leur _Sauveur_. Mais aussi lui montrer que pour son camp il n'était qu'une arme, de la chair à canon.

C'est pourquoi en ce dernier jour de septembre, le lord arriva avec plusieurs exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier. Il s'arrêta face à sa Némésis, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il jeta un sortilège de nettoyage sommaire au sol, enlevant le sang et la saleté le recouvrant, puis jeta au sol et à portée de mains d'Harry les journaux.

Harry, toujours enchainé, le regardait suspicieusement puis jeta un œil en direction des journaux sans pour autant les prendre. Il se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué Voldemort pour lui apporter de la lecture. De toute façon, il ne pourrait les lire vu que ses lunettes gisaient en morceau dans un coin de la cellule.

Se rendant compte de son dilemme, le seigneur sombre sorti sa baguette, formula un _REPARO_ sur les lunettes qu'il déposa ensuite sur les papiers, puis métamorphosa un mouchoir en une chaise confortable sur laquelle il s'installa.

« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur… Bien évidemment, Je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont authentiques et qu'ils n'ont jamais été modifiés. Si tu veux bien te donner la peine... Cher invité... » Ajouta Le seigneur noir un léger sourire en coin... »

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Harry se pencha néanmoins pour prendre ses lunettes et débuter la lecture tout en gardant un œil sur Voldemort qui suivait ses réactions. Les journaux avaient été disposés par ordre chronologique pour garder tout le suspense. Il se décida à lire au moins les gros titres de chaque parution, histoire de se faire une idée générale.

.

 _-Le Garçon-qui-à-survécu disparu ! Fuite ou enlèvement ?_

 _-Toujours pas de nouvelle du Survivant ! Une envie de faire l'école buissonnière ?_

 _-Notre sauveur nous aurait-il abandonné ? Fuite ou futur mage noir ?_

 _-Les attaques de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'intensifient comme si ce dernier abordait une phase finale ! Harry Potter aurait-il succombé à l'attrait de ce nouveau pouvoir ?_

 _._

Harry avait perdu les quelques couleurs qui lui restaient à cette lecture. Les autres coupures disaient toutes à peu près la même chose : l'opinion publique pensait qu'Harry s'était soit enfuit soit avait rejoint le Lord.

Lui qui croyait qu'on se faisait du souci pour lui, et qu'on essayait de le sauver…

Durant quelques minutes Harry tenta de remettre de l'ordre à ses pensées tourbillonnantes :

Il se rassura en se disant que Dumbledore devait le chercher activement avec l'ordre du phénix, ce qui lui remonta le moral d'un cran. Si cela se trouvait, Rogue n'avait juste pas encore pu trouver l'endroit où il était enfermé – Harry ayant toujours vu que les cinq même mangemorts – il ne pouvait donc pas remonter l'information à Dumbledore. Quant à Remus et les Weasley il était assuré en lui-même qu'ils remueraient ciel et terre pour le trouver ! Ils étaient une famille pour lui !

Il n'oubliait pas ses amis qui devaient mourir d'inquiétude pour lui.

Oui, il se persuada de ses pensées positives et il était plus que certain que le directeur et ses compagnons n'abandonneraient jamais !

« Je vais te laisser à ta lecture, j'espère qu'elle te sera riche de satisfaction. »

Sur ces sarcastiques paroles, Voldemort s'en alla, le laissant cogiter. Harry fut amèrement surpris de réaliser que le monde sorcier commençait déjà à lui tourner le dos avec tout juste un mois d'absence. Mais il s'en moquait bien, il savait que l'on viendrait l'aider. Ses proches le connaissaient ! Jamais il ne s'enfuirait par lâcheté – il était un gryffondor - et jamais il ne s'abandonnerait au côté obscur ! L'espoir lui permettait de garder la tête haute et de tenir dans les geôles sombres et humides du seigneur des ténèbres.

/

Voldemort revint le premier octobre, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois ci au lieu d'avoir sa baguette en main il avait avec lui une petite valise qu'il posa sur la chaise de la veille, non loin d'Harry. Il ouvrit la petite valise de manière à ce que le garçon ne voit pas le contenu. Le sorcier noir se retourna alors vers son prisonnier un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres minces.

« J'espère que tu as apprécié ta lecture d'hier car aujourd'hui il y a du changement et je t'ai concocté un programme différent. Vois-tu mon garçon, même si je déteste les moldus il faut savoir admettre qu'ils ont des méthodes de torture très intéressantes. »

Le seigneur regarda le jeune homme pâlir, et sourit plus franchement, satisfait de sa mise en bouche. D'un geste de sa baguette, les chaines s'enroulèrent dans le mur. Il se dirigea vers la valise, cherchant du regard ce qu'il allait prendre tout en restant face à Harry. Il sortit un push-dagger, une lame assez courte mais qui semblait très tranchante avec un manche fait pour être tenu dans le creux de la main, dépassant entre l'index et le majeur. Puis finalement, il le rangea pour sortir une simple dague pour commencer tout en précision.

« J'aime particulièrement les armes blanches » énonça t'il sur le ton de la confidence. « D'ailleurs j'ai apporté ici quelques pièces de ma collection. »

Tout en parlant, il passa en douceur la lame sur la joue du survivant occasionnant une nette coupure. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi. S'il avait un doute sur la santé mentale du lord, maintenant il était fixé.

« J'ai un bel assortiment à tester avec toi. » Ricana-t-il une flamme dans le regard avant de commencer son œuvre.

/

Voldemort se fit un plaisir d'user de toutes les manières possibles ses lames sur Harry durant le mois d'octobre. Allant de la simple coupure à des entailles plus... savamment travaillées ! Il ne passa pas une semaine sans qu'il l'écorche à vif que ce soit d'un petit lambeau de peau à tout en membre, le tout fait avec une délicatesse telle qu'aucun muscle ne fut endommagé. Son plus beau chef d'œuvre ? Une dissection précise de la main d'Harry, sans anesthésie bien sûr, sur laquelle il détaillait d'un ton professoral la physiologie et l'agencement des tissus tout en empêchant Harry de s'évanouir par quelques gifles stimulantes !

Par la suite il se délectait d'effectuer toutes sortes d'expériences avec la vive participation de son sujet d'étude. Ainsi Harry pouvait – et devait ! - assister à la dissolution de la peau de sa main mais sans rien attaquer d'autre. Les souffrances du jeune sorcier étaient au-delà de la simple brûlure. Tout son corps se révulsait et convulsait. Il put même assister à une nécrose accélérer d'une partie de sa main avant qu'elle ne soit traité rapidement pour qu'il ne la perde pas. Dans ces moments de supplice, la conscience d'Harry travaillait ardemment à s'évader. Il n'était qu'une chose...un jouet agonisant se laissant achever.

Tous les soirs on lui faisait boire une potion de reconstitution sanguine avec son maigre repas, et à chaque fin de semaine on le soignait pour mieux recommencer. Mais même avec ses soins, il garda une certaine raideur au niveau de sa main droite. Il ne pourrait surement plus être aussi précis avec ses doigts, mais ce n'était pas ici, dans les cachots, qu'il en aurait besoin.

A la fin d'octobre, le lord lui apporta à nouveau les journaux en lui prouvant leurs authenticités, minant toujours plus le moral de l'adolescent. Harry se raccrochait à l'espoir qu'on le sorte de là, c'était sa ligne de survie.

/

Voyant qu'Harry s'habituait au nouveau traitement, Voldemort décida d'instaurer de nouvelles dispositions : chaque mois il se mit à tester un nouveau type de torture sur son prisonnier, tout en faisant quelques piqûres de rappel de temps en temps sur les anciennes passées. Le dernier jour était consacré aux informations du monde extérieur qui ne pouvaient que le briser mentalement. Il lui avait même fait visionner des souvenirs montrant ses proches, comme Ron qui paradait comme le nouveau chef des griffondors heureux de l'absence d'Harry. Il y eut également Remus qui ressassait d'un ton amer que la mort de Sirius était la faute de Harry et que si le garçon avait disparu c'est qu'il devait se cacher ne voulant plus assumer ses actes et ses responsabilités. Une autre fois, les images montraient sa chère Ginny davantage contrariée à l'idée que l'absence d'Harry allait la priver d'un mariage intéressant d'un point de vue statut et conditions matérielles que chagrinée par l'absence d'une personne chère.

Harry finit par basculer dans un pessimisme grandissant car il se rendait compte (à tort ou à raison, il ne savait plus) que son entourage ne semblait pas vraiment s'inquiéter de son absence, comme s'il était juste parti en vacances. Même Dumbledore, dans les étranges souvenirs insufflés par Voldemort, qui était la rare personne auquel il rattachait ses pensées les plus saines ne semblait pas perturbé par la perte de Harry.

Le plus dur à vivre était les commentaires de son entourage qu'il avait pu lire dans les journaux :

 _« Le pauvre ne semblait plus aller bien mentalement depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, je pense que cela a fini par le terroriser. » Déclara un gryffondor proche de lui._

 _« Il est vrai qu'il a subi une possession par Tom lors de son retour au ministère de la magie. » Avait avoué le directeur de Poudlard._

 _« Il n'a jamais ni voulu ni aimé respecter les règles. » Avait dit le professeur Rogue. Celui-là devait être bien content de le savoir dans les cachots de son maitre._

.

Le jeune Potter avait vu progressivement ses espérances partir en fumer. Tout le monde semblaient soit l'accuser de traitrise, soit de lâcheté et certains – comme Ron – semblaient heureux qu'il ne soit plus là… Harry accusait ce contrecoup plus âprement que ses douleurs physiques...

.

Le seigneur des ténèbres prenait un grand plaisir à essayer de le détruire que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. C'était tous ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment, il profitait du moment présent de pouvoir torturer sa Némésis. Il éprouvait, en amenuisant petit à petit son golden boy, la sensation de se venger de Dumbledore qui s'était toujours placé en travers de son chemin.

Le mage noir avait bien pris soin de le soigner physiquement, ne laissant principalement sur lui que des cicatrices et une résistance de plus en plus grande à tout type de douleur. Il avait expérimenté sur lui un large panel de tortures: les sortilèges ; les armes blanches ; les potions ingérées avec divers effets avec le maitre des potions Faust ; les outils de torture médiévaux ; les supplices physico-psychiques tel que celui de la goutte d'eau, l'électricité… Tout un délicieux panel des plus variés… Et pourtant, il appréciait la résistance du jeune homme. Il aurait fait un redoutable mangemort songeait-il...


	4. Chap 3 : Récupération

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laissez une petite reviews.

Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que quelques personnes prennent le temps de laisser un petit mots, même si c'est peu quand on voit le ratio follower/reviews.

M'enfin, c'est pas grave, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous fera assez réagir, surtout qu'il donne une partie de réponse du pourquoi de ce titre ^^

.

Pour répondre à certaines questions:

A mamy 83: le chapitre 2 visait à montrer que Voldemort n'a pas pour le moment aucune envie de tuer Harry parce qu'il l'a défié trop souvent, et de part son coté symbolique il cherche surtout à le détruire. D'ailleurs je précise dans le chapitre 2 que torturer harry lui donne l'impression de se venger d'Albus.

A Ange: Je n'ai pas utilisé la torture "sexuelle" (notamment le viol) car pour moi (et donc pour mon Voldy) c'est une arme de faible. Mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il ne subira pas à un moment des violences type "sexuelle"...

.

Bonne lecture !

 **sS/En gras/Ss** : parole en fourchelangue

.

.

* * *

.

.

Un corps était enchainé, comme mort. Ses yeux d'un vert si intense, d'habitude brillants de détermination et de défi, étaient aujourd'hui ternes et sans vie, vides de tout espoir.

Depuis quand était-il là prisonnier ? Un certain moment au vu des journaux que lui avait montrés Voldemort pour le narguer. Dans ces cachots, la température semblait toujours la même, donc impossible de connaitre la saison. Il se surprenait lui-même à avoir encore un minimum de raison malgré l'épreuve de la torture. Mais il se savait amorphe car il ne ressentait plus rien, ni douleur, ni froid, ni chaleur. Sa main droite ne semblait plus faire partie de son corps. Il ne réagissait plus aux pics de ses assaillants mais avait aussi cessé d'espérer être sauvé. De toute façon, à part Sirius, personne n'aurait risqué sa vie pour lui. Or à cause de lui, il était passé à travers le voile, il n'avait donc plus personne. Il espérait juste que la fin de ses jours arriverait bientôt, il se sentait si fatigué, si las… D'ailleurs pour était-il toujours en vie… ?

.

/

.

Le seigneur et ses mangemorts prenaient plaisir à voir la douleur d'Harry, mais avec le temps - huit mois de torture non-stop - l'innovation commençait à se perdre. Le-garçon-qui-a-vaincu devenait de plus en plus résistant à la douleur et ne semblait demander qu'à être lui-même vaincu. Il réagissait de moins en moins. Il était temps qu'ils changent leur plan.

« Mon seigneur, Harry Potter n'est plus, ne serait-il pas temps de s'en débarrasser et de le tuer. Avec une petite mise en scène bien macabre, le côté lumineux perdrait ainsi son symbole et sa motivation à se battre. » Demanda mielleusement Amycus Carrow.

« Certes, il n'est plus qu'une loque. » Rétorqua le Maitre. « Mais il se trouve que j'ai fait une découverte récemment : j'en ai fait un horcruxe accidentel. J'hésite encore à le réabsorber, ce qui le tuera comme Nagini l'a été quand j'ai repris son morceau d'âme. Mais un horcruxe humain ne s'est jamais vu, et cela pourrait être un atout à conserver... »

Seul les Lestranges et les Carrow étaient au courant pour ces horcruxes, car ils avaient aidé leur seigneur à les récupérer pendant sa _pause_ , après sa résurrection. Voldemort les avait tous réabsorbés sauf un seul : le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard qu'il portait sur lui. C'est grâce à ça qu'il avait pu retrouver une apparence plus humaine et le physique d'un trentenaire des plus séduisant.

« Maitre, si je puis me permettre… »

« Enonce ta pensée Bellatrix. »

« Je trouve qu'il est dommage de laisser une lignée de sang-pur si ancienne s'éteindre. Même si elle a été tachée par une sang-de-bourbe, la ligné Potter est puissante magiquement et descend des Peverell et de Goddric Griffondor. »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas à lui faire engrosser une femme pour récupérer la lignée, la puissance et l'héritage ? Dans son état je doute qu'il réussisse à quelque chose. » Renifla Alecto de manière narquoise à l'idée farfelue de la favorite du maitre. Comme si une femme allait accepter de coucher avec Potter…

« Rien de cela chère Alecto… » Persifla Bellatrix. « Je pensais plutôt à voir avec Faust s'il ne pouvait nous créer une potion qui transformerait définitivement et intérieurement bébé Potter en une femme. Et si nous l'éduquons correctement, il/elle sera la parfaite femme objet… pour vous mon seigneur. » Ajouta-t-elle amoureusement. « Ainsi Vous auriez l'argent des Potter et vous pourriez avoir un hériter des plus puissants sans avoir à vous encombrer d'une femme au sang pur des plus retors.»

Voldemort était impressionné par l'idée de Bellatrix, qu'il trouvait ingénieuse, surtout depuis que certains de ses mangemorts le tannaient d'avoir un héritier. Avec un Potter comme mère porteuse, à coup sûr l'enfant serait puissant et bien plus que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Il approuva d'un signe de la tête et envoya un elfe de maison chercher Faust.

« C'est une bonne idée, ma chérie mais il ne faut pas oublier que pour que tout soit parfait, il faut que le lord _épouse_ notre dame Potter. » Déclara Rodolphus

« Avec l' _éducation_ qu'il a reçu depuis qu'il est ici et les _entraînements_ que lui promet Bellatrix, je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème. Ah ! Mon cher Faust ! »

Le maitre des potions s'inclina, impatient de connaitre la nouvelle idée qu'allait lui soumettre son maitre. Il en avait toujours des plus originales quand il le faisait appeler brusquement comme maintenant.

« Serait-il possible de créer dans un délai bref une potion qui transforme en profondeur un homme en une femme, au point qu'elle puisse procréer ? »

« Je pense que oui, si je touche à l'organisation même de l'ADN, forçant ainsi le corps à muter définitivement. Par contre, il se peut que l'apparence change radicalement. »

« Qu'importe l'apparence, c'est même très bien s'il change car le futur sujet n'est pas des plus beau, il est même très commun… » Grimaça le Lord. « Laissez tous vos autres projets de côté, celui-ci est prioritaire et urgent. Je vous laisse champs libre d'utiliser autant de cobayes que vous le voulez, mais personne ne doit savoir sur quoi vous travaillez et ne devez laisser fuiter aucune trace. J'espère avoir été explicite ? »

« Oui, mon lord. Je pense que d'ici un à deux mois je pourrais vous donner quelques résultats prometteurs et alléchants. »

Faust, s'inclina et partit immédiatement travailler sur son nouveau defi.

« Maintenant, Rabastan tu vas le transférer dans la chambre cellule dans l'aile de mes appartements pour le soigner et bien le nourrir. Il faut qu'il soit en forme pour sa transformation. Limitez au maximum, les châtiments il ne faudrait pas abimer la future lady Serpentard. » S'amusa le Seigneur noir.

.

/

.

En arrivant dans la cellule du jeune garçon, le cadet des Lestrange pris son temps pour l'observer. Ils n'avaient pas été tendre avec lui, il espérait juste qu'il lui restait suffisamment d'esprit pour jouer le rôle de la femme _objet_ typique qu'on pouvait trouver dans des familles de sang-pur. Mais bon, puisqu'il n'aurait plus la possibilité ni pratiquer ni d'étudier la magie, il lui fallait juste assez d'esprit pour tenir quelques conversations avec d'autres ladies, obéir sagement à son époux et jouer la jolie épouse en grande société.

Rabastan défit les chaines retenant les poignets d'Harry.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous Mr Potter : si vous êtes bien sage et suivez bien nos consignes vous aurez une nouvelle vie, une vie tranquille. Mais d'abord on va vous décrotter et vous remplumer un peu. »

Voyant que son interlocuteur n'avait aucune réaction, il prit le corps et le jeta par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. Il savait pertinemment que leur future lady ne pourrait pas marcher avant quelques temps, et faire léviter son corps jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre allait lui faire perdre du temps. Il n'allait pas mourir pour un peu de sang sur ses vêtements.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à sa _nouvelle prison_ , Harry essaya de deviner où était le piège. Qu'allait-on attendre de lui maintenant. Une sourde angoisse lui empoigna les entrailles. Il avait un très cruel pressentiment, mais trop las il se laissa faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une chambre spacieuse et fonctionnelle mais aux couleurs austères comportant un grand lit baldaquin, une coiffeuse, un petit bureau avec sa chaise, une bibliothèque vide et un petit coin salon avec un canapé et deux fauteuils. Un grand rideau bleu foncé semi-transparent séparait la partie chambre/bureau du petit salon/bibliothèque. En arrivant dans le coté chambre, Harry vu deux portes donnant l'une sur un dressing vide et l'autre une salle de bain. Son porteur entra dans la salle de bain et lui enleva son boxer, seul vêtement qu'il avait eu sur lui depuis des mois, puis l'immergea jusqu'au cou dans un bain régénérant.

Trop fatigué pour réagir, Harry laissa le mangemort le laver, préférant observer la pièce. Celle-ci était simple : un lavabo et un toilette sur un coté de la pièce, puis venait une cabine de douche et une baignoire et à côté de la porte une étagère à serviette et un petit placard. Il nota que la douche et la baignoire étaient suffisamment grandes pour accueillir au moins deux personnes.

Une fois propre puis séché d'un sort, le survivant eut ses blessures pansées et fut habillé d'une sorte de robe de chambre qui semblait en soie puis installé dans le grand lui. Rabastan lui approcha une potion, l'ouvrit et la pressa contre ses lèvres.

« Buvez cette potion de sommeil. Obéissez et il ne vous arrivera rien. » Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus.

Harry suivit l'ordre et tomba dans un sommeil réparateur chose qu'il ne lui avait pas été permis depuis bien longtemps

.

/

.

Le lendemain matin l'adolescent trouva à son réveil une elfe de maison avec un plateau repas, attendant patiemment qu'il s'éveille.

« Bonjour monsieur. Le grand maitre a ordonné à Miki de s'occuper de monsieur pendant sa convalescence. Monsieur doit bien manger et prendre chaque potion sur le plateau sinon le maitre ne sera pas content. Si monsieur a besoin de quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Miki. »

Harry regarda l'elfe, éberlué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ce que Voldemort était en train de préparer. Il y avait comme un strangulot sous la roche.

Miki déposa le plateau repas sur le lit, et attendit qu'il fasse un mouvement pour prendre soit les potions soit quelque chose à manger.

« Miki doit surveiller que monsieur mange bien et prenne ses potions, sinon Miki sera punie. Il faut manger monsieur » dit l'elfe d'un ton presque suppliant comme si elle voyait déjà venir la sanction.

Harry soupira, défaitiste. Il était trop exténué et mal en point pour essayer de comprendre maintenant le pourquoi du comment. Avant tout, il allait profiter de cette accalmie pour se refaire une santé. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait essayer de s'enfuir d'ici quelque temps.

Il tendit sa main droite vers les potions, mais ses doigts étaient comme engourdit, il avait du mal à la faire fonctionner. Dépité, il se résolu à utiliser sa main gauche, lui qui était à l'origine un pur droitier. Il avala promptement les potions sous l'œil scrutateur de _son serviteur_ puis attaqua son petit-déjeuner. N'étant plus habitué à manger plus qu'un bout de pain, il ne mangea pas grand-chose mais se mit un muffin de côté pour le grignoter dans la matinée. Sous l'effet de la digestion et de sa convalescence, il se sentit fatigué et préféra dormir encore.

Il passa le reste de la journée et de la semaine entre dormir et manger tellement ces longs mois au cachot l'avait éreinté. Il ne vit personne d'autre que l'elfe de maison et ne s'en plaignait pas.

.

/

.

Après une semaine d'alitement complet, le survivant finissait par mieux manger et moins dormir la journée. Son corps était encore couvert de bandage, notamment ses poignets où les fers avaient rongés sa chair et sa main droite qui avait servis de démonstration visuelle. Mais surtout il commença à s'ennuyer. Il se mit donc à faire un peu d'exercice physique pour se fortifier le corps et essaya même de sortir de sa _chambre_ mais celle-ci était sans grande surprise verrouillée. Ce fut assez dur pour lui au début de marcher, ses jambes ne l'ayant plus porté depuis des mois, mais avec de l'entrainement il y réussit. Le plus coriace fut de rendre un minimum de souplesse dans les doigts de sa main droite qui ressemblait au début plus à une serre qu'à une main. S'il voulait un jour pouvoir écrire à nouveau, il aurait beaucoup de travail à faire… ou apprendre à utiliser la main gauche.

Après deux semaines d'enfermement, Harry se décida un matin à demander à Miki s'il pouvait avoir des livres pour s'occuper. Ce fut bien dur avec sa voix cassée à force de crier de douleur. Il se limita donc à deux mots pour sa demande laborieuse : « livre possible ? »

Tout ce qu'il eut fut : « Miki va demander au maitre si monsieur peut avoir de la lecture. »

.

/

.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il observait la foret s'étendant à perte de vue depuis la fenêtre coté salon de sa chambre, il eut la visite de Voldemort. Il observa le lord sans bouger de son fauteuil d'un regard impassible.

« Le passage au cachot vous a donc enlevé toute politesse pour que vous ne saluiez pas votre hôte qui vient vous visiter ? »

Le mage noir le regardait d'un air narquois, espérant le faire réagit. Mais ce dernier restait amorphe : selon lui, il avait trop subi de cet homme pour réagir à de simple pic verbal. Et puis de toute façon, il ne faisait pas encore confiance à sa voix. Mais ne voulant pas le mettre dans de colériques dispositions, il toucha sa gorge d'une main tout en faisant un rapide salut de la tête.

Le seigneur comprit le message indirect, mais ne dit rien. Prenant juste note de lui prendre des potions pour régler ce problème de communication.

« Miki m'a dit que tu avais été sage et que tu n'avais pas commis de folie. De ce fait je vais t'accorder ce que tu demandes : je t'ai acheté ces quelques livres qui te seront très instructifs pour plus tard. Obéis et reste sage et tu en auras d'autres. »

Tout en parlant, il sortit un sac qu'il agrandit et tira 10 livres. Il y en avait des petits comme de bien épais. Harry était prêt à parier que les gros volumes seraient aussi soporifiques que le Professeur Binns, mais au moins il avait de quoi s'occuper.

« Je te laisse à ta lecture et te souhaite un bon rétablissement **ssS/mon cher survivant/Sss** »

Harry attendit que le lord soit sorti depuis au moins dix minutes avant de se décider à voir quels livres il lui avait offert. Il eut envie de rire à la vue des sujets qui ne visaient presque que les sang-pur : généalogie des plus grandes familles, traditions magiques ancestrales, le code du sang-pur, comment se tient un bon sang-pur, les bonnes manières ….etc.

On voyait clairement que certains livres avaient été écrits pour les jeunes de familles sang-pur pour les éduquer comme il se devait. Comme un bon petit Malfoy réfléchit-il. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait considérer ces livres comme des manuels scolaires, et bien retenir le contenu et savoir l'appliquer. Il pensa amèrement que suite aux tortures il n'aurait pas à travailler son masque de froideur.


	5. Chap 4 : Transformation

Bonjour, a tous !

Désoler du retard, ma correctrice a eu pas mal de soucis dans sa vie et n'as donc pas eu le temps de me corriger avant ce weekend ^^

.

Pour les questions/remarques :

D'abord, merci pour ces reviews !

Et oui ! Comme beaucoup l'avaient deviné c'est un Fem-Harry !

Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos : Désoler pour les puristes, mais (même si moi-même je préfère un Harry homme) pour certaines raisons un Male-Harry n'aurait pas collé à mon histoire car je vais jouer sur certains préjugés ou aprioris.

Livyn : Ce chapitre ne sera que le début de la réaction d'Harry ^^

Homnorak : Voldemort a utilisé de vrais souvenirs pour briser mentalement Harry. C'est une manière de vous montrer une partie de leur vrai visage. Si je ne parle pas d'Hermione c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non elle restera une « amie » de Harry… ou du moins quelqu'un qui le défendra.

J'espère ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

.

 **sS/En gras/Ss** : parole en fourchelangue

.

* * *

.

.

A la mi-juin, Faust acheva enfin la potion et c'est fier de sa création qu'il alla voir son maitre pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle après près de deux mois de travail acharnés.

Le lord prit la potion, jugea sa couleur et son odeur puis semblant satisfait il demanda :

« Est-ce une potion définitive ? Des effets secondaires ? »

« C'est une potion qui va forcer le génome à se réorganiser au profit du caractère _femme_ des gènes. Pour que le sujet devienne une femme totalement fonctionnelle, il y aura suppression du caractère _masculin_. Donc tout retour en arrière sera impossible. Cela va sans dire que cela sera très douloureux pour le patient et qu'il se peut que la personne change énormément de physique car on touche à ses gènes. A noter que les cicatrices dues à la magie noire resteront probablement, telle que la cicatrice que vous avez infligé à Mr Potter »

 _(Note auteur : pour faire simple on supprime chromosome Y de l'homme et on impose deux chromosome XX )_

« Bien, bien… Excellent travail Faust. Je pense que d'ici quelques temps nous aurons le plaisir d'apprécier le chef-d'œuvre qu'elle va donner. » Déclara Voldemort en admirant la potion dans ses doigts, rêvant déjà du résultat.

/

Le jour du solstice d'été, le 21 juin, fut le jour décidé par Voldemort comme étant celui de la renaissance forcée d'Harry.

Ce dernier, avait bien repris du poil de la bête physiquement mais il restait des plus froids et semblait vide toute expression. Pour le reste, ne cherchant pas de contact social avec ses anciens tortionnaires et passant son temps entre : manger, faire de l'exercice physique, se laver et dormir. Maintenant, il ne ressemblait plus à un inferi mais il restait mince. Le regard paraissait mort, plus guère d'étincelle dans ses prunelles. Son corps paraissait peut être plus fort mais ses poignets restaient encore très meurtris par les fers. Il évitait avec soin de les regarder, toujours bandés, pour ne pas se remémorer son calvaire passé au cachot. Sa main droite était aussi un problème, il ne récupérerait surement jamais sa sensibilité et son habilité. Tout en étant fonctionnelle, elle restait raide et il ne lui semblait plus si naturel de l'utiliser, aussi avait-il commencé à s'habituer à travailler de la main gauche.

Pour ne penser à rien, et surtout ne pas espérer à une possible liberté, il se plongea corps et âme dans l'étude des livres qu'on lui amenait. A chaque fois qu'il avait fini la série de livre apportée, le garçon les rangeait dans sa bibliothèque puis demandait à Miki s'il pouvait en avoir d'autre. Le lord passait en général dans la semaine, le questionnait sur les livres pour vérifier qu'il avait bien étudié puis lui en laissait une nouvelle série. Toujours des livres sur les sang-pur et leur culture au début, puis après vint des livres d'histoire et de culture générale, jamais sur la magie sauf si cela avait trait avec celle du foyer et donc du rôle de l'épouse sang-pur, fait passablement curieux au demeurant…

.

Ne sortant jamais de sa chambre et n'ayant que très peu de contact avec ses geôliers, il fut surprit quand les frères Lestrange vinrent le chercher pour l'emmener dans une pièce étrange avec de mystérieux de symboles au sol… Etait-ce une pièce conçue pour des rituels ? Et quels sortent de rituels ? Le survivant ne se sentait pas à l'aise devant Voldemort et ses 5 sous-fifres habituels. Ses habits...une simple robe de chambre et un sous-vêtement lui donnait une effroyable sensation de fragilité. Il avait osé demander des habits corrects mais on lui avait négligemment et évasivement répliqué que pour le moment il n'aurait pas la nécessité d'autre chose.

« Bien le bonjour mon cher ! J'espère que tes appartements te plaisent. Je vois avec plaisir que tu es en pleine forme… J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

La fin de la phrase, comme laissé inachevée raviva la peur en Harry, chose qu'il avait oublié suite aux tortures. Ce soit disant cadeau ne présageait rien de bon...non impossible venant du seigneur noir ! Mais il se savait incapable d'aller contre la volonté du lord car trop brisé mentalement.

« Tu dois boire cette potion _entièrement_ ! Proclama le Lord. Et après cette dernière épreuve, je te promets que si tu es sage tu auras une vie agréable et loin des combats. »

Le ventre noué, Harry se força à prendre la potion des mains du lord. D'aspect, elle ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait déjà vu, cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Avec un peu de chance, ça le tuerait. Les mangemorts et le lord noir le surveillaient attentivement, il ne pouvait pas donc pas la laisser s'écraser par mégarde. _« Bien !_ Songea Harry. _Qu'on en finisse ! »_

Il déboucha la bouteille et la but d'une traite. Etonnamment elle n'avait aucun goût. Quand il crut que la potion n'aurait pas d'effet, il s'écroula, brisant la fiole vide, et commença à convulser. Son corps se mis à se tordre dans tous les sens, à se déformer et se reformer sans cesse dans d'atroces souffrances.

Après, près de deux heures de distorsions et de cris, le corps en sueur et courbaturé, il put reprendre son souffle et s'asseoir. De longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, lui tombaient dans le visage. En les repoussant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes mais qu'il voyait très bien sans. De peur de s'inspecter davantage, il n'osa pas vérifier tout de suite le résultat de la potion qui venait d'altérer son physique, à en juger par ses cheveux, et resta les yeux fixés sur ses mains, plus fines que dans son dernier souvenir avant de s'effondrer.

Le mage, lui, ne se priva pas pour admirer la créature qu'il avait devant lui. Autant Potter était un garçon de presque 18 ans, petit, maigre et physiquement commun, autant la future lady était renversante. Celle-ci était élancée, plus grande que ne l'était le garçon, avec une taille fine et de généreuses proportions pour la poitrine, poitrine à moitié découverte car il n'y avait plus assez de tissu pour la cacher par rapport à leur volume. La pauvre robe de chambre avait été faite pour un jeune garçon plutôt malingre, et non pour une jeune femme plus allongée et dotée de formes plus gourmandes.

Connaissant bien Faust, le créateur de la potion, Voldemort se doutait qu'il avait modifié sa formule initiale pour influencer la génétique et permettant ainsi d'avoir _forcément_ une créature de rêve.

Au vu des regards lubriques que les hommes lançaient à la jeune femme, Bellatrix métamorphosa un mouchoir en une longue et large bande de tissu qu'elle envoya d'un geste de la baguette s'enrouler autour de la paire de seins fautive. Cette action fit sursauter sa propriétaire qui stupéfaite découvrait son nouveau corps. Ceci permit aux autres de voir le reste des changements physiques : tout en restant vert, ses yeux avait pris une teinte plus proche d'une émeraude brillante. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus bruns, raides et en épis, mais noirs, longs, souples et tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches. Les traits caractéristiques aux Potter avaient presque disparu, étonnamment on pouvait trouver quelque héritage des Blacks dans ce visage fin, aux pommettes hautes, aux lèvres charnues et aux long cils noirs.

C'était un visage digne d'une sang-pur avec un corps des plus envoûtants.

.

Ravi de ce qu'il voyait, le mage noir s'approcha de la jeune femme et pris son menton en main pour pouvoir regarder son visage qui laissait transparaître toute la peur et l'incompréhension de sa propriétaire.

« Comme je le pensais, ta cicatrice des plus caractéristiques est toujours là, nous allons de ce pas y remédier. Amycus ! As-tu bien préparé la mixture que je t'ai demandée ? »

« Oui maître ! La voilà. » Amycus, comme sortant d'un envoûtement, lui tendit un pot tout en s'inclinant.

Le sombre seigneur ouvrit le pot puis étala une partie de son contenu, une sorte de gel transparent mais très odorant, sur la cicatrice de l'ancien survivant. Il s'en écarta ensuite, laissant la jeune femme au centre d'une sorte de cercle d'invocation. Il se mit à psalmodier en fourchelangue tout en concentrant sa magie vers elle. Dès les premiers mots prononcés, Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui refaisait sa cicatrice au fer rouge. Heureusement pour lui, c'était à un niveau de douleur qu'il avait l'habitude d'expérimenter et qu'il supportait facilement. Le gel fut absorbé par la peau et on put voir que la marque bougeait. Celle-ci semblait comme douée de vie et donnait l'impression au porteur d'avoir un serpent de feu se mouvant sous la peau.

A la fin du rituel, il n'y avait plus d'éclair mais juste une ligne au niveau de la tempe.

« Bien, j'en ai profité pour supprimer une partie de notre connexion avec ce rituel. Qu'en partie car, je ne sais pas si le vieux fou te l'avait dit mais tu es un de mes horcruxes, ce qui fait qu'on sera toujours en quelque sorte connecté…. »

« Non ! C'est impossible ! » Balbutia Harry.

Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas trahi ainsi, il refusait de l'entendre.

« Oh ! Navré de la nouvelle mais je pensais que tu avais compris pourquoi il ne t'entraînait pas : car tu devais mourir pour pouvoir me vaincre. Maintenant, tu ne crains plus rien car je n'ai pas le projet de réabsorber l'horcruxe, donc te tuer. Par conséquent, je me devais de te protéger, mais ton ancien toi était… comment dire… obsolète et handicapant. C'est pourquoi, en ce jour, tu as subi ta _renaissance_ dans ce nouveau corps pour une nouvelle vie. »

Rabastan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand son maitre se moqua ouvertement de l'ancien corps du survivant.

Laissant quelques instants de réflexion à son interlocuteur, il fit semblant de réfléchir tout en tournant autour du cercle de rituel. Harry, démoralisé par la nouvelle, ne fit que regarder le lord attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui avait réservé. Il comprenait maintenant le comportement du directeur : pourquoi se serait-il mouillé et aurait-il risqué sa notoriété pour une personne qui devait de toute façon mourir. Rabastan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand son maitre se moqua ouvertement de l'ancien corps du survivant.

« Qui dit nouvelle vie, dit nouvelle identité ! Car vois-tu **sS/très chère/Ss** , il ne sied pas à une dame d'avoir un prénom masculin. En se basant sur la généalogie des Potter, je t'ai trouvé une identité qui te correspond bien mieux ! Tu seras désormais Pandore Peverell. »

« C'est vrai que les Potter sont les descendants d'Ignotus Peverell, cela fait comme un retour aux sources. Surtout qu'étant le dernier membre de la lignée Potter et Peverell, elle prend donc le titre de Lady. Voilà un beau parti à marier…» Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Rodolphus.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire de ce jour, le solstice d'été, sa date de naissance ? » Demanda Alecto.

Voldemort approuva d'un hochement de la tête les remarques de ses mangemorts, puis se tourna vers la nouvelle Lady qui tentait de canaliser ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Reprenant son courage de Griffondor, elle osa parler tout en fixant du regard le lord noir.

« Est-ce définitif ? Je ne veux pas devenir un de vos sous-fifres ni être marqué. » Sa voix sonnait bizarre à son oreille, comme trop enchanteresse.

Le mage noir eut un sourire des plus carnassier à cet accès de fierté. Se délectant d'avance de la future déconfiture de la nouvelle nommée Pandore.

« Oui, ta condition est définitive et tu devrais commencer immédiatement à t'habituer à ton nouveau corps et te considérer comme une femme. Par rapport à ta situation, il serait une erreur de ma part de t' _employer_ comme tu sembles l'imaginer. Bellatrix m'a soufflé une idée, qui à la vue de ton actuelle apparence, n'a fait que confirmer que je devrais la suivre : je ferai de toi mon épouse, ainsi ta protection sera assurée et tu ne seras pas marquée. »

« Qu…Quoi ?! Mais…comment… NON JAMAIS ! »

Cette annonce avait fait sortir la - désormais - survivante de son hébétude. De colère, elle se leva et fit un pas vers le lord comme voulant l'attaquer. Mais à peine se fut-elle élancée que d'un élégant mouvement de sa baguette, il lui jeta un sortilège d'étouffement. Elle tenta par tous les moyens en sa possession de respirer, tombant même à genoux et se griffant la gorge, mais rien n'y fit jusqu'à ce que Voldemort se décide à lever son sort.

« Je t'avais prévenue : soit sage jolie vipère et tu seras bien traitée, voir même récompensée. Mais si tu t'obstines à me contrarier je serais obligé de te punir et je sais que tu te rappelles de quoi je suis capable avec ton séjour dans mes cachots… Nous sommes-nous bien entendus ?»

Pandore, reprenant laborieusement sa respiration, hocha la tête d'assentiment, renonçant à lutter pour le moment, en tenant sa gorge qui la brûlait.

« Parfait ! Maintenant il ne reste plus que quelques détails pour que tu puisses débuter correctement ta nouvelle vie. Premièrement, je vais sceller ta vie d'avant : tu auras toujours tes souvenirs mais personne ne pourra y accéder, ni par veritesarum ni legilimentie, et tu ne pourras pas en parler. Seuls les éléments communs pourront être évoqués, telles que les matières que tu as étudiées en classe. Deuxièmement, il faut que tu deviennes une parfaite Lady. Bellatrix a eu la chance d'être éduquée en ce sens, elle sera donc ton professeur. Elle aura droit de te châtier si tu ne travailles pas correctement. **sS/Je ne tolèrerai pas de rébellion, ni d'insubordination, ni de manque de respect ! Tu seras formée à être la parfaite épouse de Lord Voldemort ! Et tu me donneras un héritier, il en va de soit ma chère. /Ss** »

La fin de sa tirade avait glacé d'effroi la jeune femme. Son sort était pire que la mort. Et si elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle devrait se soumettre et écarter les cuisses… Elle allait perdre la seule chose qui lui restait : sa pureté. Son coup d'éclat était le peu de volonté qui lui restait des séances de torture, elle se soumit donc contre son gré, ayant perdu le peu d'espoir qui lui restait. Personne ne viendrait la sauver, elle était maintenant une inconnue, et pour couronner le tout, peu de chance d'aspirer à la sérénité dans la mort...

Elle fut guidée à nouveau au centre de la pièce sur le cercle de rituel, puis Voldemort incanta en latin pour sceller sa mémoire. Pour une fois, il n'eut aucune douleur juste une sensation de gêne quand elle pensait à sa vie d'avant.

« J'ai profité de ce rituel pour placer un sortilège qui t'empêchera de te suicider. Il serait dommage que je perdre un de mes horcruxe… Tu vivras et le 1er novembre, je te présenterai comme ma fiancée. Tu as intérêt à être parfaite à cette date. Bellatrix ! Ramène là dans ses appartements. Je te laisse 48h pour te remettre de tes émotions mais pas plus. »

Satisfaite de la tournure des évènements, Bellatrix tira sur le bras de Pandore qui la suivit, tel un esprit sans volonté. Elle avait l'impression d'être retournée à l'époque de ses huit longs mois de tortures, la santé en mieux. Quelles souffrances allait-elle devoir endurer ?

.

.


	6. Chap 5 : Like a Lady

Nouveau chapitre,

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et avoir un peu plus de reviews ^^  
Bonne lecture !

.

 **sS/En gras/Ss** : parole en fourchelangue

.

* * *

.

.

Pandore était debout devant le grand miroir de son dressing, toujours vide. Elle avait été ramenée la veille par Bellatrix dans ses appartements puis s'était écroulée dans son lit. Maintenant, elle regardait ce corps qui était dorénavant le sien, ne voulant pas y croire.

Elle laissa tomber la robe de chambre, ne quittant pas du regard son reflet, puis défit la bande de tissu autour de sa poitrine et enleva son boxer. Nue, elle ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait plus rien d'un homme. Palpant ses chairs tout en s'inspectant, elle allait devoir se faire à ce corps, que le côté masculin qui habitait en elle ne trouvait vraiment pas pratique, avec mention spéciale pour cette si généreuse poitrine. Suite à sa transformation, la plupart des cicatrices dues à la torture s'étaient estompées, mais les marques à ses poignets étaient toujours présentes même si elle s'était un peu atténuée.

Elle se lava rapidement, pas encore à l'aise avec les sensations sous ses doigts, puis enfila la culotte, le bandeau et la nouvelle robe de chambre qu'elle trouva à sa sortie. Elle se sentit un peu moins exposée dans cette tenue plus adaptée à ses formes.

Assise devant la fenêtre de son salon, regardant la forêt, elle tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Elle n'était définitivement plus un garçon, donc il lui fallait apprendre à être et agir comme une femme. Harry Potter n'existait plus, même sa cicatrice typique avait été modifiée ne laissant qu'une banale ligne. De toute façon, l'opinion public croyait dur comme fer que son ancien lui s'était soit enfuit comme un lâche, soit avait rejoint les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pandore savait via les souvenir fournis par le lord que son entourage le prenait pour un poltron qui avait voulu se soustraire à ses responsabilités. Cela faisait mal d'avoir vu certaines personnes de son entourage le traiter de couard car il _refusait_ de les sauver… Sauver le monde des sorciers, comme si c'était le boulot d'un ado tout juste majeur. Pandore espérait vraiment que les êtres qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir en souvenir, comme Hermione, Luna et Neville, aient toujours fois en lui et savait qu'il aurait préféré mourir que fuir ou trahir. Mais voilà, rien n'avait été fait pour le sortir de cet enfer donc la nouvelle Pandore devait laisser tomber ses illusions : Harry n'était plus et ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de transformation.

Dans son souvenir, elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de battant mais savait aussi laisser filer...temporairement les difficultés qu'on ne pouvait pas surmonter. Elle se força donc à ouvrir son esprit à tout ce que sa nouvelle vie pouvait lui apporter.

Elle se rapprocha du grand miroir dans son dressing et son nouveau physique déclencha chez elle une petite bouffée d'orgueil. Elle se trouvait franchement pas mal du tout. Cela déclencha un nouveau déclic chez elle : beaucoup de femme utilisait leurs atouts comme armes, à elle d'apprendre à faire pareil.

Ensuite, certaines choses ne changeaient pas vraiment. Il suffisait de s'habituer à quelques informations : Pandore Peverell née le 21 juin, 18ans. Elle était toujours dans la famille Potter, donc avait toujours accès à ses comptes et pouvait faire rapatrier tous ses biens de sortis par les gobelins, surtout sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais elle avait intérêt à bloquer leur l'accès à son futur mari. Il serait urgent qu'elle trouve un moyen d'envoyer un courrier avant son mariage !

En pensant au mariage, le visage de Voldemort apparut dans son esprit… Et dire qu'elle était un horcruxe ! Mais le côté qui la soulagea instantanément est que le mage noir ne la tuerait jamais et au contraire la protégerait.

Son esprit vagabond aussitôt et son futur statut lui tira une grimace : Futur épouse du lord ! Rien que d'y penser, elle en était malade. Mais en y réfléchissant, et en étant honnête avec elle-même, elle ne serait plus torturée si elle restait sage et aurait une sorte d'immunité contre les mangemorts. Elle pourrait même les rabaisser dans de bonnes circonstances et si le lord ne disait rien, sauf pour les Lestrange et les Carrow qui connaissaient malheureusement son origine.

Enfin, qui dit mariage dit - pour toute lignée de sorcier sang-pur respectable - conception d'un héritier. Est-ce que son corps fonctionnerait vraiment comme celui d'une femme ? Pandore secoua la tête à l'idée de se voir grossie d'un enfant. Très bizarrement, comme une défense de sa part elle en vint à s'imager le moment où elle lui faudrait subir le passage du lit… Brrrr ! Sa peau se hérissa. Elle chassa ce moment horripilant de sa tête pour rebondir sur une idée plus agréable. Pandore se vit fonder sa propre famille, celle qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu ou en de si courts instants de bonheur.

Pandore se sentie apaisée à ces réflexions. Une nouvelle motivation se mit à brûler dans son cœur : le peu qui avait lui avait été arraché elle l'abandonnait volontiers car elle avait désormais l'opportunité de se créer une nouvelle vie comme elle avait envie ! La seule contrainte qui assombrissait le tableau : tant que cela respectait les désirs du lord ! Elle essayait de démêler toutes les options. Elle n'aurait plus à subir de torture, quoiqu'il y ait peu de chances qu'elle échappe à toutes les punitions connaissant son propre caractère. Il fallait qu'elle s'instruise sur son nouvel environnement. Elle avait bien compris avec les livres sur les sang-pur qu'elle avait que l'épouse était un bel objet à montrer mais qu'en coulisse et au détriment des hommes elle avait un grand pouvoir. Restait à elle de devenir une de ses femmes de pouvoir. Il lui fallait juste cacher ses ambitions à Bellatrix et agir en toute humilité. Et si le mage noir était défait, jouer la femme faible lui donnera la possibilité de jouer la carte de la femme forcé au mariage et battue. Savoir courber l'échine arrivée à son but. Ses yeux émeraude si ternes reprirent vie en même temps que sa détermination.

Adieu le gryffondor, bonjour le serpentard !

C'est sur cet optimisme tout frais et sa résolution affermie que Pandore profita de ses derniers jours de tranquillité et appris à apprivoiser son nouveau corps.

.

/

.

Quand Bellatrix revint voir son élève, elle arriva avec un tailleur.

« Voici, monsieur Feld Karl-lager. Il est là pour te faire une garde-robe complète digne d'une Lady. »

Pandore dut se mettre en sous-vêtements et subir pendant toute la journée, sous le regard de la mangemorte, mesures et essayage pour la couleur ou le modèle de vêtement. Il fallut même qu'elle essaye de la lingerie devant le couturier pour voir quel serait le style qui lui correspondait le mieux. Elle dut s'avouer que les portes jarretelles en dentelle noire sur sa peau claire la sublimaient, et pouvais lui servir d'une arme très féminine qu'est la séduction. Tout cela biensûr une fois qu'elle serait bien adaptée à son corps. Par contre à sa grande gène, lady Lestrange fut forcé de venir dans la cabine d'essayage pour lui apprendre à mettre un soutien-gorge ainsi que le porte jarretelle. Et elle s'y adonna avec sa douceur habituelle en lui accrochant exagérément sa peau fine de ses ongles effilés.

A la fin de la journée, elle était vannée mais elle avait pu garder avec elle un échantillon des vêtements et dessous qu'elle avait essayés, histoire d'avoir de quoi se vêtir correctement le temps du remplissage de son dressing.

« Quand tu auras toute ta garde-robe, je t'apprendrais comment bien t'habillé et agencer les différents éléments et couleurs. Savoir quoi porter dans quelles circonstances et bien te tenir, savoir marcher correctement avec des chaussures à talon. Pendant cette période tu prendras le repas de midi, du soir et le thé avec moi pour que je t'apprenne toute les règles de l'art de la table. En attendant, je vais voir si tu as bien retenue toute les lectures que t'a laissées le maitre. Tu es Lady Peverell maintenant, tu as un rang et une image à tenir. J'attends de toi à ce qu'avec le temps plus aucun sentiment ne s'affiche sur ton visage, sinon je sévirais ! Je ferais de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, la parfaite épouse pour mon maitre. »

.

Fière de sa décision et motivé d'avoir un minimum de liberté, Pandore se plia à toutes les exigences de Bellatrix. L'apprentissage fut long et dur. Il n'était guère aisé pour un ancien garçon, élevé par des moldus et sans éducation sur la bienséance d'apprendre les bonnes manières de haute société et d'agir comme une lady. Sans parler d'apprendre à se maquiller. Plus d'une fois elle dû subir une punition, tel que la respiration bloqué. La mangemort restait sur les sorts internes non destructifs car elle ne voulait pas lui faire des marques trop disgracieuses sur la peau ni l'handicaper. Elle avait bien compris de tout façon, en lui plantant une dague dans la main, que la jeune femme ne craignait presque plus la douleur physique même après son changement de corps, en particulier sur les parties qui avaient été sévèrement mutilées comme ses mains. Elle n'avait eu qu'un froncement de sourcils.

Elle avait appris, être aussi froide que le grand lord Malfoy en publique. Sauf qu'elle, elle le restait constamment. Il lui fallait devenir aussi insensible que Voldemort si elle voulait avancer dans ce nouveau monde, mais elle ne jouerait pas la carte de l'arrogance ni celle de la violence.

Après lui avoir dit avec un plaisir sadique que le lord noir avait détruit sa baguette, Bellatrix l'avait poussé à trouver une occupation n'ayant aucun rapport avec la magie. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse des travaux d'aiguille, qui de toute façon lui était impossible avec sa main abimée. Elle se tourna donc vers la botanique qui lui rappelait Neville et avec le temps découvrir que cette discipline était cruellement sous-estimée. Les femmes sang-pur se limitaient souvent à savoir créer et entretenir un beau jardin, mais pas elle. Elle aimait sa nouvelle passion que le lord approuvait sans savoir conscience de la puissance que lui apportaient ses nouvelles connaissances.

.

/

.

A force d'effort, elle devint Lady Peverell. Une femme raffinée, calme mais froide qui aimait la lecture et la botanique. Elle avait tellement travaillé sur sa grâce qu'à côté d'elle, Bellatrix, et même Alecto qui venait souvent aider pour certaine leçon, passaient pour des rustres. Il se dégageait maintenant d'elle un charme et une beauté envoûtants.

Bellatrix était fière de sa pupille. Le fait qu'elle avait été Harry Potter ne lui causait plus guère de répulsion. A la pensée de son maitre ravi devant son chef d'oeuvre, la faisait frissonner d'extase. Il est vrai que le Lord n'avait eu jusqu'à présent que des rapports sur son évolution sans pouvoir l'apprécier lui-même. Indéniablement, avec une telle créature, le lord allait faire des jaloux.

.

/

.

Il ne restait plus qu'à tester en situation réelle la lady. Cela signifiait de la laisser sortir de ses appartements. Pour être sûr qu'elle ne tente pas de s'enfuir, on ne savait jamais s'il y avait un reste de griffondor stupide chez Pandore, elle lui confectionna un artéfact particulier.

« Pour te féliciter de tes efforts, je vais te faire un cadeau pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici librement. »

Elle lui tendit une paire de larges bracelets manchettes Rajathan en argent.

« Ces bracelets auront l'avantage de cacher ces disgracieuses cicatrices couvrant tes poignets. »

Pandore les prit, admirant la finesse des gravures mêlées avec quelques saphirs. A peine les a-t-elle passés à ses poignets qu'ils s'ajustèrent et se fermèrent, ne laissant aucun mécanisme pour les enlever et devenant comme une seconde peau sur la moitié de ses avants bras. La froide lady observa calmement ses poignets puis tourna son regard vers Bellatrix attends qu'elle lui donne son explication. Avec un sourie carnassier, son professeur sortit un saphir relié à un cordon, qui était très seyant pour être porté par un homme.

« Vois-tu ma chère élève, ce saphir est la pierre mère des éclats de tes bracelets. Un charme a été placé sur le bijou pour forcer son porteur à rester dans la zone défini par le possesseur du saphir mère, comme si tu étais sous un dôme. Pour le moment, c'est moi qui l'ai mais très rapidement je l'offrirai à notre seigneur. Grâce à ce moyen, tu pourras circuler plus librement dans le château, même si je doute que le lord te laisser sortir de son aile, qui est celle où nous nous trouvons. Mais je pense qu'elle sera suffisamment grande pour toi, surtout qu'il y a une serre ou tu pourras faire pousser tes plantes. »

Pandore était heureuse, même si elle ne montra pas, enfin elle allait pouvoir sortir de cet enfermement. Et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait cultiver quelques plantes intéressantes. Elle avait appris qu'en mélangeant certaines plantes commune, l'origan, la lavande et le romarin, elle pouvait se créer un léger contraceptif. Il n'était pas question qu'elle tombe enceinte de ce fou. Surtout s'il y avait une chance que le mage noir soit défait.

« Merci Bellatrix pour ce cadeau, cela me fait grand plaisir de savoir que je pourrais enfin sortir et jardiner un peu. » répondit Pandore sur le ton le plus respectueux et le moins hypocrite possibles.

Apparemment satisfaite de la réponse, Bellatrix enchaina :

« Pour le moment, sans l'avis du maitre, tu seras limitée au couloir de cet étage. Il y a notamment les appartements du seigneur, les tiens, un salon où tu devras surement prendre tes repas une fois mariée avec le lord, ainsi qu'un petit salon de thé. C'est dans celui-ci que nous allons maintenant car nous allons y prendre le thé avec ma sœur Narcissa et son fils. J'attends de toi un comportement irréprochable, surtout envers Draco. »

La jeune lady compris qu'elle allait passer un test et voir si elle allait réussir à tenir son rôle de lady. Il serait certainement amusant de voir son ancienne Némésis de classe.

Suivant la mangemort jusqu'au petit salon, elle prit la place coté fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage en attendant leurs invités.

.

/

.

Dans une autre aile du château, Narcissa attendait après son fils pour aller rejoindre sa sœur. Ce dernier, récemment diplômé de Poudlard et nouvel étudiant en finance, profitait des quelques jours de vacances d'halloween, Samain pour les sorciers, pour rentrer voir ses parents au château serpentard. Il y avait une rumeur qui disait que le seigneur noir allait faire une grande annonce pour le bal de Samain, raison pour laquelle presque tous ses partisans étaient présents pour cette fin d'octobre.

Finissant d'ajuster sa robe de sorcier, Draco se dirigea vers mère.

« Dis-moi pourquoi on doit aller dans l'aile du maitre pour le thé alors que les appartements de tante Bella sont, comme les nôtres, dans l'aile des favoris ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon dragon. Peut-être que le maitre sera là. Aller, dépêche-toi, ou nous seront en retard. » Déclara sa mère en l'entrainant dans les couloirs.

Draco n'aimait pas être proche du lord. Certes, il voulait conserver les traditions des sang-pur mais il ne suivait pas vraiment sa politique anti-moldu et n'aimait pas les massacres ni la violence inutile. Sa mère avait pour habitude de dire qu'il était trop tendre, pour son père un lâche.

Mais il n'était pas un lâche. Il savait que son meilleur ami, Théodore Nott, qui avait pris la marque en même temps que lui à la sortie de Poudlard, était un espion. Il donnait des informations à Blaise Zabini, avec qui il était aussi ami. Il était officiellement neutre, mais officieusement il donnait des renseignements à l'ordre du phénix. Cette neutralité, permettait au deux garçons de se voir régulièrement sans susciter de doute de trahison. De ce fait, quand Draco entendait parler d'un futur massacre il allait en parler à son ami, et savait que l'ordre aurait les informations et agirait en conséquence.

Il aurait aimé que sa famille soit neutre comme celle de Zabini mais à cause de son grand-père Abraxas Malfoy, fervent partisan, son père dû se plier face au lord. Merlin soit loué, seul son père et lui avait dû prendre la marque, pas sa mère, et maintenant ils n'avaient plus à combattre. Un jour Lucius lui avait avoué qu'être au service du lord avait apporté plus de malheurs à leur famille que d'intérêt, et qu'il rassemblait le maximum de preuves si le lord perdait pour prouver qu'ils avaient été manipulés et qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à protéger sa famille. Draco se doutait que son père donnait des informations à Séverus, espion reconnu du lord mais dont le niveau de fidélité à ce dernier n'était plus aussi irréprochable depuis la mort de Lily Potter.

En bref, plus il était loin du seigneur des ténèbres mieux il se portait et ses boucliers mentaux aussi.

.

En entrant, dans le petit salon Draco eu le plaisir de ne voir le lord nul part, mais il fut soufflé par la beauté de la femme accompagnant sa tante. Qui pouvait-elle être ?

Les deux sœurs se saluèrent chaleureusement puis Bellatrix se tourna vers son neveu pour l'accueillir.

« Draco, quel plaisir de te voir ! Narcissa, ton fils devient de plus en plus beau ! Tu ne lui as toujours pas trouvé de fiancée ? »

« Officiellement non, mais nous discutons actuellement avec la famille Greengrass. Astoria semble une fille plus agréable que Pansy Parkinson qui n'a pas l'étoffe d'une lady. Mais trêve de bavardage pour le moment présente nous donc ton amie ma sœur. »

A l'entrée des Malfoy, Pandore se leva puis les salua en même temps que Lestrange la présentait.

« Voici lady Pandore Peverell. Pandore, je te présente ma sœur Narcissa Malfoy et son fils Draco, l'héritier des Malfoy. »

Draco était subjugué par la jeune femme. Son titre indiquait qu'elle était la chef de sa famille et une sang-pur, un parti des plus intéressants à épouser. Mais qu'elle se trouve dans l'aile du seigneur des ténèbres n'augurait rien de bon. En jetant un regard à sa mère, Draco se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu les mêmes pensées que lui.

Une fois installés et le thé servit, Bella présenta un peu mieux sa pupille à sa famille.

« Suite à une de nos missions nous avons découvert qu'il restait des membres de la famille Peverell et trouvé cette pauvre enfant livrée à elle-même. Le maitre, sous mon conseil, l'a prise sous son aile, lui apportant une vie digne de son rang de lady. La pauvre enfant n'avait pas eu une vie facile avant. Je me suis occupée d'elle ces derniers mois. Maintenant qu'elle va mieux, je me suis dit qu'il était préférable d'aller en douceur pour sa réinsertion dans le _grand monde_. »

Pandore avait une envie de rouler des yeux sous la quantité de bêtises qu'alignaient la mangemorte, comme si Voldemort allait faire preuve de mansuétude. Le plus drôle pour elle, c'est que Draco semblait penser de même.

Une fois le mensonge dit - qui sonnait comme un enlèvement aux oreilles des Malfoy - ils se mirent à discuter de sujets divers : des études de Draco, des centres d'intérêt des deux jeunes, des possibles alliances et mariages dans la sphère politique…etc...

Draco, qui aimait aider sa mère entretenir son jardin, pris plaisir à parler botanique avec Pandore. Il lui fit même la remarque qu'elle aurait adoré parler avec l'héritier Londubat, un génie de la botanique. Même si elle n'en montra rien, elle fut touchée que Draco complimente Neville.

Pandore avait vraiment apprécié cette après-midi qui, si on exceptait la surveillance de Bellatrix, était des plus agréables. Elle avait découvert un autre visage chez les Malfoy, qui s'il était resté assez neutre n'avait pas eu leur froideur et arrogance caractéristique qu'on leur connaissait en publique.

Au moment de partir, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« J'espère pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec vous lady Malfoy et Mr Malfoy. J'ai pris grand plaisir à converser avec vous. Nous nous rêverons pour le bal de Samain. »


End file.
